


Some of Our Stars Will Always be the Same

by DarkCrowCreations



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCrowCreations/pseuds/DarkCrowCreations
Summary: Will Graham thinks about Hannibal Lecter. Again."We're conjoined. I'm curious whether either of us can survive separation."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	Some of Our Stars Will Always be the Same

"The truth is hard to digest. It always has been. But as humans, our minds often have this strange and unique ability to stubbornly overlook everything that's hurtful.

We choose to ignore the worst in someone else in order to continue enjoying the best. Isn't that what love really is? Our minds create all sorts of scenarios and 'fairy tales' when we don't want to believe something. And then, we accept them completely.

They become part of our worlds and everything that we are or what we crave to become. We so willingly follow the version of the false tale that suits us and we live in it, even though we know we are not really blind.

We forgive in order to heal. We hide inside the rooms of our memory palaces in order to find a shelter and an escape from the past that is still bleeding all around us.

We accept the unacceptable, no matter how destructive it is, because we understand it. We run after it because it offers us peace, a quiet sense of power. We chase it endlessly because without it, we know we'd be incomplete.

Hannibal and I ... We may run from each other but we certainly can't escape each other. 'Goodbyes' truly mean nothing to us, because our paths will forever cross. Again and again. Our fates, natures and minds are bound together in this dark and twisted fairy tale.

Our stars will always be the same. Or at least, some of them..."


End file.
